


Red Passed On

by Skye



Category: Seijyuu Sentai Gingaman
Genre: Angst, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-27
Updated: 2007-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saya mourns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Passed On

Saya couldn't help but feel a slight bit of resentment to see Ryouma as the red clad warrior leading the Gingaman. It should be Hyuuga, the more talented warrior, the one who had truly earned the right. Since they were children training, she'd always known he would be their leader. And of course, Hyuuga was chosen to be the Warrior of Flame in this generation with no surprise from anyone. But now Ryouma held his Seijyuu-ken, and Hyuuga fallen so easily in their first battle. It had happened so quickly that she could hardly believe it wasn't a dream.

Saya tried hard not to be bitter about it, or at least show her bitterness too much. Ryouma was family, and he was the one who needed the most room to grieve, and think now that he had this unexpected responsibility. Hyuuga had a lot of faith in younger brother's talents, and his quick decision to hand Ryouma the sword had been done with no doubts. Even if Saya, and likely the other Gingaman, had their own reservations. Though only Hikaru was vocal about it, they had all seen Hyuuga as their leader and it was unreal to have the awkward Ryouma in his place now.

But Saya of course couldn't be angry at all. Ryouma was deeply affected, and her voicing her feelings would only worsen things. She didn't want to add any more misery, so she kept things to herself. It was devastating for all of the Gingaman, as they had all looked up to Hyuuga in some way. Though to Saya it wasn't just that. To her, Hyuuga was someone to be adored in a completely different way. He was her crush, her first and only love, and the one who had given her first kiss, in a casual but still completely romantic way. Saya never thought they'd run out of time to grow together, and explore their relationship. But now she needed to move on.

She was part of Gingaman, the group that had trained for a battle they never expected to come. But now that it was here, they were of course completely prepared. They'd fight Balban like they were supposed to. After a little mourning, they'd push aside this tragedy as if it had never happened. Even though it would always hurt.


End file.
